Slice of Tsunayoshi's life
by LemonGoldenTree
Summary: Il en va de légende au Japon que ceux qui sont destiné à de grande choses verront à leur côté apparaître un Kirin, qui les guidera et les protégera du monde et de ses lâches. Sawada Tsunayoshi est destiné à de grande choses … alors il va de soi qu'un Kirin le suit, n'est ce pas ? [résumé complet à l'intérieur] Het', Slash et Iemitsu Bashing
1. Informations

oO0 **STL** 0Oo

Quand Reborn arrive à Namimori pour trouver « Dame Tsuna » le fils de Iemetsu - le crétin – lion de Vongola, il s'attend à un gamin maladroit, qui trébuche sur ses propres pieds, isolé, timide et bon à rien.

Et il n'est pas loin de la vérité, quand il voit ce à quoi il a faire, il sent déjà la migraine monter seulement Tsuna n'est pas totalement isolé, il a Nana (déjà) qui est proche de son fils parce qu'elle n'a réellement que lui à la maison et qu'elle l'aime comme toute mère se doit de le faire, et il y a ce garçon qui semble être presque partout avec lui, « Ryu-chan » comme Nana l'appelle. Et il semblerait que cela fasse toute la différence …

Voici un morceau de l'histoire de la vie de Sawada Tsunayoshi s'il avait eu une mère un peu moins niaise et un ami présent depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

Il ne s'agit pas ici de reprendre totalement le manga, mais bien de partir sur un univers dérivé du manga, l'ordre sera donc mélangé, les personnages repris mais parfois ooc et des scènes du manga seront cité sans être décrites en profondeur. Il va de soi que si vous avez vu ou lu KHR c'est mieux pour votre compréhension du sujet, mais sinon il n'est jamais trop tard !

Il va de soit que seuls les OCs et le dérivé taré m'appartiennent, les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent à Akira Amano.

Il y aura pas mal de propos grossiers dans cette fic, juste pour prévenir. Surtout quand on sait qu'on se verra parfois confident des pensées de Reborn, Hayato et Ryu-chan*.

Pairings : Tsuna x *OC c'est sûr, après à voir pour le reste entre un All27+OC ou alors des couples plus classiques (LalxCol) le reste est à voir, proposez \o/

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

STL possède un compte DeviantArt qui possèdera les partie "hot" de la fic, ainsi que ses illustrations, croquis et autres: slicetlife . deviantart . com

Les situations qui vous demanderont de vous y rendre seront signalées à chaque fin de chapitre ^^

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

Comme il n'est jamais trop tard, si quelqu'un veut Beta cette histoire, hésite pas à me contacter très cher(e) ami(e) \o/


	2. ARC I Chap 0 : Entre Reborn !

Il n'était pas réellement prévu que Sawada Tsunayoshi devienne la Xe tête des Vongola, après tout il y avait avant lui les trois fils du Nono et au pire Xansus qui aurait pu prendre la succession. Mais comme la vie ne va jamais comme on veut, les trois potentiels furent les victimes d'accidents et d'assassinats, et le dernier n'était même pas éligible de par son adoption.

C'est donc un dernier recours que de demander à un adolescent de 15 ans que de devenir le prochain Boss d'une famille mafieuse en Italie, alors qu'il ne parle pas Italien, n'est pas mafieux, et surtout … surtout, n'est bon à rien (d'après les dires de son propre père).

Quand il arrive au Japon, à Namimori, Reborn pense qu'au moins avec son dernier élève, Dino, il y avait un fondement de mafioso derrière, étant donné qu'il allait à l'école des mafiosi en Italie; mais là, avec _Dame-Tsuna_ , il va commencer d'une feuille blanche et ça va être la galère. Une galère qui lui file déjà le mal de crâne quand il pense à tout ce qu'il va devoir faire.

A la base, Reborn n'est pas un tuteur pour morveux non d'un chien ! Il est le plus grand Hitman du monde, et il travail _avec_ les Vongola, pas _pour_ eux. Mais Nono semble l'avoir oublié et pense que Reborn est un autre de ses serviteurs qu'il peut ordonner comme il veut. Et bien, rira bien qui rira le dernier, parce que Reborn n'est le laquet de personne !

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

Sa première journée sur place, Reborn la passe à observer sa futur victime (ou élève, au choix). Rien de bien étonnant à voir, le gamin manque de grâce, de présence et de personnalité, il s'excuse quand on le pousse, il se cache quand des idiots en groupe de type délinquant approche, et il trébuche sur de l'air.

Mais ça, Reborn s'en doutait, vu que ce qui a été fait à sa Flamme. Après tout, on ne peut pas s'attendre à obtenir un humain entier quand on coupe une partie de sa personne, et lorsque Nono a scellé la Flamme du fils Sawada, il l'a amputé d'une partie de sa personnalité et de son caractère, de son _potentiel._ C'était pour son bien, certes, le gamin risquait la surchauffe cérébrale en activant ses Flammes aussi tôt, mais les conséquences étaient bel et bien visible : Sawada Tsunayoshi était un handicapé du caractère et des mouvements.

Mais Reborn était là pour remédier à tout ça, maintenant que Vongola avait une utilité quelconque pour le gamin. Entendez le _**sarcasme**_ de cette pensée, parce que si Reborn est quelque chose, ce n'est sûrement pas un hypocrite, il assume sa merde, contrairement à la plupart de la dernière génération de mafiosi du monde.

Alors, après une journée d'observation, il envoie un faux prospectus à Nana Sawada, la femme de Idio-mitsu, et propose ses services comme tuteur pour son fils, qui semble avoir des lacunes en tout sauf en classe de cuisine pratique (c'est fou quand même que les japonais ait deux heures de cours par semaine qu'ils passent à apprendre à cuisiner).

Comme d'habitude, son plan ne foire pas et il se retrouve comme tuteur du jeune Sawada. Reborn doit bien avouer qu'il doit se retenir de rire quand tout le monde l'accepte comme tuteur alors qu'il a cette apparence de bébé, MAIS c'est pas le plus important ici. Le plus important c'est qu'il est dans la place, qu'il s'est assuré le gîte et le couvert et la capacité de torturer son nouvel élève.

Et tout se serait passé comme sur des roulettes pour le plus grand des Hitman si à cet instant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée n'avait pas retentis. Et comme une pierre jetée dans un puits, cette sonnette était le centre d'une série d'ondes qui changeraient le futur de ce qu'il aurait pu être en ce qu'il sera.

Et alors que Reborn regardait _Dame-Tsuna_ se précipiter vers la porte avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard, il se dit que cette sonnette avait comme des airs de coup de feu, parce que son intuition lui disait que ce qui allait arriver ne serait pas anodin. Et Reborn suivait toujours son intuition.

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

TBC

 **LGT:** Oui, je sais, j'ai deja autre chose en cours. Mais ... MAIS j'ai eu ce rêve totalement ouf de sa mère et je me sens obligé de le foutre en fiction. Donc m'en voulez pas trop ok ? Si vous avez des questions hésitez pas, le chapitre suivant arrive dans peu de temps ^^


	3. ARC I Chap1: Entre Ryu-kun !

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

Quand Tsuna était encore un petit enfant, il n'avait pas tous ces problèmes de popularité. Il n'était pas l'enfant le plus aimé du monde par les autres, mais il n'était pas non plus leur souffre douleur ! Il était un enfant normal, avec des amis normaux, des résultats normaux et des hobbies plutôt normaux ! Bien sûr, il avait des moments moins normaux que d'autres, où il se sentait obligé de faire des choses un peu folles, comme grimper à un arbre et tenter de voler (et on parle pas du petit arbre du fond de la cours, mais du chêne au milieu de la forêt qui semble avoir vu passé plus de guerres que de paix) ou alors se mettre à courir sur des murs pour sauter en l'air (comme d'autres courraient sur le dessus de muret en tenant la main de leurs parents) ou encore ces instants un peu fou où tout le monde voulait être dans son groupe pour jouer. C'est vrai que Tsuna avait parfois des petits instantq de « pas normal » dans sa vie, mais ce n'était pas très grave, parce qu'avant tout, il avait des amis et sa Maman et sa vie était belle.

Et puis un jour son Oto-san* est rentré à la maison, avec Nono-san qui était apparemment quelque chose comme son Jiji*. Et Tsuna n'avait aucun problème avec ça (un nouvel ami, quelque chose de bien das sa vie!) et il accueillit donc cet homme comme s'il faisait parti de sa famille. Et puis, quand son papa était à la maison, sa maman riait toujours plus, souriait plus, et l'atmosphère de la maison était plus joyeuse. Alors Tsuna faisait semblant de pas voir les messes basses, les regards en coin de Nono et Papa, et le fait que son père le prenait sûrement pour un pruneau pour lui faire croire qu'il construisait des puis de pétrole en se faisant aidé de pingouins !

Mais comme la vie n'est jamais un fleuve tranquille, tout a fini par dérapé. C'était un de ses jours _pas normal_ , il se sentait plein d'énergie et plein d'entrain, et il courait partout et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sauter sur place. Alors _M_ _ama_ l'a mis dehors pour jouer avec une balle et tenter de canaliser un peu tout cette énergie en trop. Et ça a marché un certain temps avec succès si la balle ne s'était pas coincée en haut d'un arbre après un rebond un peu trop puissant, Tsuna n'en serait sûrement où il en est aujourd'hui. Parce que toute son énergie lui demandait de récupérer cette balle, c'est en sautillant et en chantonnant la musique de générique du dernier Doreamon qui était passé à la télé hier soir, qu'il s'était mis à grimpé pour récupérer ce beau ballon tout rond, tout rouge.

Et alors qu'il tendait la main, le bout de ses doigts touchant la balle qu'un bruit terrifiant se fit entendre : _**CRACK**_ ! Le bruit était tellement fort qu'il figea Tsuna et se fit entendre jusque dans la maison. Iemitsu et Nono pensant à un coup de feu et Nana s'inquiétant de son fils, ils sortirent tous en trombe de la maison pour voir l'enfant tomber, dos au sol, de l'arbre qu'il avait escaladé. Et alors que Mama hurlait de terreur et que les deux mafiosi se préparaient déjà au pire en activant leurs Flammes, Tsuna se mit à briller et sembla ralentir lentement jusqu'à pouvoir se retourner dans le vide et retomber sur ses pieds, accroupis. Il y eu un instant de battement et de silence pendant lequel personne ne bougea, avant que Tsuna ne se redresse lentement, les yeux écarquillés et que Nana ne se précipite vers lui pour vérifier que tout allait bien et le serrer contre son sein en blablatant tout et n'importe quoi sous la peur qui l'avait assaillis.

Quand à Iemitsu et Nono, eux avaient reconnu la Flamme qui s'était allumée sur le front du jeune Sawada, et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Une Flamme de Dernière Volonté s'allumant sur un jeune enfant n'était jamais une bonne chose. Le jeune cerveau, encore en plein développement pouvait surchauffé et on se retrouvait soit avec un enfant végétatif ou avec un fou furieux qu'il fallait abattre par la suite. C'est donc le cœur lourd que, le lendemain, Nono scella la Flamme du jeune Sawada coupant par la même une grande partie de son potentiel, de sa personnalité et de sa capacité à utiliser son corps.

C'était un peu le même principe que de couper la queue d'un singe sauteur : sans queue il ne ferait que tomber et ne pourrait plus marcher droit, ne pourrait plus s'équilibrer. Sans sa Flamme, qui avait été là depuis sa plus tendre enfance … Tsuna devint l'ombre de sa propre personne et bientôt on ne l'appelait plus Tsunayoshi-kun dans la rue, mais _Dame-Tsuna*_. Comme s'il se réduisait à n'être qu'un bon à rien, comme si toute sa personne n'était plus que _ça_.

Pour son 6ème anniversaire, comme cadeau Tsunayoshi eu le droit d'avoir sa Flamme scellé. Et pour ses 7 ans il n'était plus rien, n'avait plus d'ami, n'était plus capable de suivre les cours en classe, son esprit toujours ailleurs et la seule personne qui l'appelait encore par son prénom était sa propre mère. Sa vie n'était plus _no_ _r_ _male,_ elle était terrible. Et elle l'aurait été plus encore, si quelques temps après son 7ème anniversaire, une famille n'avait pas emménagée dans la maison voisine à la sienne. Parce que dans cette famille, composée d'un Père, d'une Mère et d'un Fils se trouvait Kirin Ryuzaki, celui qui allait devenir le meilleur ami de Tsuna. Et changer le cauchemar qu'il vivait en quelque chose de tolérable.

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

Ryuzaki-kun était un enfant plutôt calme. Ayant été entouré la plupart du temps par des adultes, à défaut d'autres enfants, il s'était vu demandé de ne pas faire trop de vagues, pas de trop de bruit « _tiens, prend un livre ou un jeu pour t'occuper dans ton coin, on doit parler entre adultes_ ». Parce que jusqu'à ce qu'il ait 7 ans les parents de Ryuzaki-kun n'arrêtaient pas de changer de maison tous les 6 mois, il ne s'était jamais attaché à personne. Après tout, à quoi bon devenir ami si au bout de 6 mois, on ne voyait plus l'autre personne ?

C'est pourquoi, quand ses parents lui annoncèrent qu'ils allait s'installer à Namimori, Ryuzaki-kun n'en pensa pas plus que ça, une ville de plus, une ville de moins, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Mais quand il lui firent part de leur envie de se poser et de ne plus bouger … du fait qu'ils avait choisi cet endroit et ne pensaient plus en partir ! On aurait pu voir des oreilles de chien se dresser sur la petite tête du jeune garçon et l'excitation naître dans ses yeux. Et c'est avec un regard et un sourire en coin (ce sourire que les adultes réservent aux enfants qu'ils aiment et qu'ils veulent voir heureux) que les parents de Ryuzaki-kun lui parlèrent de leur décision de poser leurs racines pour ne plus bouger.

Les voisins se retournèrent en cherchant d'où pouvait venir le « **YOUHOU !** » crié avec enthousiasme dans leur quartier sans trouver le perturbateur. On pouvait dire que Ryuzaki-kun était heureux.

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

La famille Kirin était une famille mixe, à savoir qu'Itoji était un japonais de pur souche, un homme qui pouvait remonter ses racines jusqu'au premier shogun ! Alors que la famille Annabelle était anglaise depuis plus de trois siècles. On pouvait dire que Ryuzaki-kun était un mixte de ses deux parents, un apparence euro-asiatique assez belle faisait donc son physique : des cheveux fins et clairs, sans être blonds des yeux amandé sans êtres bridés, d'un chatouillant brun clair, tirant sur l'ambre et entouré de longs cils bruns une peau bronzant facilement, mais clair la plupart du temps, plus caucasienne qu'asiatique pour être honnête. Et si Ryuzaki-kun tirait plus du physique européen, son comportement était presque l'idéal Japonais. Sa politesse, sa discrétion et sa volonté de vouloir bien faire lui venait purement de son côté paternel.

On pouvait donc dire que Ryu-kun était un bel enfant, et plus il grandirait, plus cela se confirmerait. Même si être de sang mixte dans une école japonais n'était pas toujours facile, quand il arriva à Namimori tout cela changea. Parce que Namimori était résidence à bien des étrangers, il passait presque inaperçu dans la masse (franchement, entre les cheveux blancs et les rouquins, il était le moins voyant).

C'est donc juste un peu avant Halloween que la famille Kirin arriva à Namimori. Et comme toute personne bien élevée, quand ils arrivèrent dans le quartier, ils se rendirent de porte en porte pour saluer leurs voisins. C'est de cette manière que Kirin Ryuzaki-kun rencontra Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun : le porte à porte de voisin.

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

Quand Ryuzaki-kun rencontra Tsunayoshi-kun pour la première fois, ce n'était rien de bien particulier. Tsuna était devenu un enfant presque renfermé, se cachant derrière les jambes de sa mère et ses yeux terrifiés s'étaient posé sur ce nouvel enfant (un nouveau tortionnaire?) et n'avaient pas bougés. Tsunayoshi savait que les adultes ne feraient rien devant sa Mama, mais on pouvait toujours excuser les violences des enfants par ' _ils ne font que jouer_ ' ' _les garçons sont toujours un peu brusques dans leurs jeux_ '. Et Tsuna en connaissait un rayon sur les excuses que les adultes trouvaient à leurs enfants pour les derniers bleus ou coups qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Les Kirins ne restèrent, cependant, pas longtemps. Ils ne voulaient pas s'imposer, après tout, il était presque l'heure du dîner. Les Sawada les accompagnèrent d'un ' _au revoir_ ' de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent chez eux avant de fermer leur propre porte.

« **Tsu-kun, tu devrais essayer de devenir ami avec Ryu-kun, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien !** » dit Nana, une fois la porte fermée, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et si beaucoup pouvait penser que Nana n'était bonne qu'à être femme au foyer, attendant ce mari qui venait si rarement, la jeune femme (et elle était toujours jeune, car elle n'avait que 26 ans!) avait parfois des intuitions, qui lui disaient que telle chose était une bonne idée ou non.

Tsuna ne pouvait que faire un sourire forcé à Nana, ne voulant pas la vexer ou l'inquiéter et acquiescer. Il pouvait toujours essayer, et quand il reviendrait à la maison avec de nouveaux bleus, Mama lui mettrait de la pommade et on oublierait cette idée comme elle était venue. Rapidement.

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

Tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu. Premièrement, Tsuna ne savait même pas si Ryuzaki-kun allait au primaire de Namimori ou à un autre, deuxièmement il ne savait pas à quel heure il pouvait lui parler et troisièmement … quand Tsuna sortait dans la rue sans Mama, il y avait de grandes chances que quelqu'un lui tombe sur le dos pour lui dire de vilaines choses ou lui faire du mal.

Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, alors quand Tsuna sorti dans la rue, son petit sac à dos sur une épaule et un au revoir à la main pour Mama, il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que des ' _grands_ ' le flanquent de chaque côté et l'amène vers un coin isolé pour ' _parler_ '.

Ce qui faisait exception, aujourd'hui, c'est que Ryuzaki-kun ne passait pas très loin de là et qu'il vit la scène bien clairement. Et Tsuna étant le seul enfant de leur rue, il voulu aller lui parler pour aller à l'école ensemble (si possible) avant de voir trois garçons de quelques années leurs aînés entourer le plus jeune. Et il n'en aurait rien pensé, franchement, si Tsuna n'avait pas eu l'air terrifié, se repliant sur lui même et enfonçant sa petite tête dans ses petites épaules.

Et parce que Ryuzaki-kun avait vécu dans une famille propre et digne, et parce que ses parents étaient des agents de l'ordre, il ne put s'empêcher de les suivre, quitte à être peut être en retard à l'école. Et quel ne fut pas son étonnement que de voir le pauvre Tsuna acculé à un mur et les trois gorilles entrain de le menacer... Comme si.

« **Hey! Vous faites quoi là ?!** » quand on veut s'introduire dans une situation gênante, la rhétorique, ça marche bien en général. Surtout quand le récipient de la dite phrase est un idiot.

On vous passera les détails, sachez seulement que s'en suivit une bagarre qui restera dans les annales de Namimori comme l'instant où Juu Takey se prit un point dans la figure (accidentellement) qui lui péta le nez et le défigura à vie. Tsuna participa autant que possible, ne voulant pas que son sauveteur soit le seul à se battre pour lui, et pour une fois sa maladresse l'aida, car en trébuchant il mis un coup de boule qui assomma un des idiots.

La bagarre ne fut arrêtée que lorsqu'un agent de police arriva pour les séparer et appeler leurs parents. C'est donc cinq enfants ensanglantés (un nez ça saigne beaucoup) qui furent amenés au poste le plus proche pour attendre les adultes responsables.

Il y eu par la suite des disputes d'adultes, des demandes de dédommagement (pour Takey-kun), des menaces d'avocats (parce que ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois et que les Kirin n'allaient pas se laisser faire, eux!) et des réprimandes pour les enfants. Mais ce qu'on retient de cette aventure c'est une chose essentielle : ce fut le début d'une des plus belles amitiés que Tsuna connaîtrait au cours de sa vie.

Et la seule qui n'ait pas été intrigué par Reborn quelques années plus tard.

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

TBC

 ***JAPONAIS POUR LES DEBUTANTS**

Otoo-san : Père / Tchitchi : papa

Okaa-san : Mère / Haha : maman

Ojii-san : Grand Père / Jiji : pépé

Oba-san : tante

Oji-san : oncle

\- chan : utilisé pour les jeunes filles ou les enfants

\- kun : utilisé pour les garçons

\- san : utilisé pour les adultes respectés

La plupart des japonais ne mettent pas de suffixe à un prénom quand ils s'entendent très bien avec la personne.

Dame : Le Dame de DameTsuna peut être traduit par « sans espoir » ou « inutil ». En gros, c'est pour dire « bon à rien ».

 **GLT** : Tout d'abord : Joyeux anniversaire Xansus ! (J'aurai peur de mourir si j'oubliai …)

Ensuite, voici le premier vrai chapitre de STL J'espère que ça vous plaît pour l'instant owo'.

Je prétends pas être The Fan N°1 de KHR, donc si vous voyez des erreurs flagrantes faites moi savoir. Si vous voyez des trucs totalement loufoques c'est que je l'ai changé volontairement téhé ~

Le prochain chapitre traitera de l'amitié de Ryu-kun et Tsuna-kun. On est encore pas mal loin de l'Arc avec l'arrivée de Reborn, vu que Tsuna n'a que 7 ans ici et que Reborn arrivera pour ses 15 ans (même si c'est 13 dans le manga j'ai décider de rajouter un peu plus pour une plus grande maturité du personnage).

Allez, Ja ne ! Et à bientôt :3


	4. ARC I Chap2: Jour 1

**C'est le Jour un, Celui qu'on retient ~**

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

Après l'incident avec les Trois Gorilles, comme Ryu-kun les appelait, Tsuna a honnêtement pensé que l'autre garçon ne lui adresserait plus la parole. Après tout, qui voudrait être ami avec un gamin à problème comme lui, pas vrai ? C'est donc totalement étonné que, le lendemain, sur le pas de sa porte, avant de partir à l'école, Tsuna voit un Ryu-kun tout apprêté qui l'attend.

« **On y va ?** » lui demande le jeune Kirin avec un sourire qui semble lui monter jusqu'aux oreilles.

Tsuna est momentanément pétrifié face à cette vision, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne lui a pas souris gratuitement ou sans lui avoir fait mal auparavant ( sauf Mama), donc c'est surprise et une certaine forme d'appréhension qui se pose dans le ventre de Tsuna alors qu'il sort de sa maison pour accompagné ce nouveau voisin. Il sait qu'il est ingrat, après tout l'autre garçon s'est battu pour lui contre Trois Grands, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Une année ce n'est rien dans la vie d'une personne, mais pour un enfant c'est long, et une année entière de persécutions a laissé sa trace sur l'âme de Tsuna.

« **K-kirin-san ?** » la voix de Tsuna tremble quand il s'adresse à l'autre garçon et alors qu'il voulait lui parler, son approche fini comme une question. Mais ce n'est pas très grave, il a son attention et l'autre lui sourit tout en faisant un petit son de gorge qui signifie qu'il l'écoute.

« **M-merci de m'avoir a-aidé hier...** » alors qu'il parle, Tsuna baisse les yeux, ses deux mains triturant le bas de sa veste. Pour l'école Primaire de Namimori, l'uniforme standard des petits garçons se compose d'un short et d'un haut marinière de couleur blanc et orange, la veste que Tsuna porte par dessus le tout est un duffel-coat que sa mère lui a acheté en début d'année, d'une couleur brun clair qui s'harmonise bien avec sa tignasse folle. (A)

Tsuna est gêné et reconnaissant et en même temps terrifié par la réaction de Kirin-san. Que faire si l'autre garçon lui dit qu'il s'est trompé ? Qu'il voulait pas vraiment l'aider ? Tsuna manque profondément de confiance en lui depuis que Nono lui a pris ses jours _pas normaux_ _(et les normaux aussi)_.

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

Après être sorti du commissariat, les parents de Ryu l'ont littéralement porté jusqu'à la maison, son père ayant passé ses bras sous ses genoux pour le serrer contre lui et sa mère le tenant par une main. Ce n'est pas souvent que ses parents (surtout son père) sont aussi tactiles avec lui, alors Ryu en profite, parce que sérieusement, il adore les câlins avec eux.

Quand ils sont rentrés, ils s'assoient tous sur le canapé et c'est son père qui lui demande d'expliquer pourquoi il a fait ça. C'est vrai que depuis qu'il est tout petit ils lui ont enseigné que défendre les faibles étaient une chose à faire et qu'ils lui ont montré comment se défendre si on tentait de lui faire du mal, mais … mais de là à mettre un autre enfant à l'hôpital ? Ils l'ont soutenu devant les autres parents et devant la police, mais maintenant c'est l'heure des explications et elles ont intérêt à être bonnes.

Alors Ryu s'explique, il raconte ce qui s'est passé. Et puis comment ne pas aider Tsu-kun (il a déjà adopté le surnom que Nana-san donne à son fils, parce Ryu est un enfant confortable avec ce qu'il veut et n'a pas peur de le prendre) alors qu'il ressemblait à un hamster terrifié par une bande de chats de gouttière qui voulaient le manger ?

Il voit bien que ses parents veulent rire à la comparaison, leurs lèvres tressaillant sous l'effort qu'ils font pour ne pas se laisser aller, mais il ne fait pas de commentaire. Sa mère fini par secouer la tête de gauche à droite avec un petit sourire en coin, ce sourire qui dit 'qu'est ce qu'on peut y faire ?' et son père soupire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Ça se fini en pseudo-bagarre sur le canapé, plutôt une guerre des chatouilles qu'autre chose. Des rires remplissant la maison et ceux jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure du déjeuner.

Et on pourrait croire qu'il est irresponsable de la part des parents de Ryu que de ne pas le punir pour s'être battu, mais il faut prendre en compte le fait qu'ici c'est Namimori et que tout le monde a un pète au casque dans le coin (cf. La ville appartient aux Hibaris). Il faut aussi prendre en compte le fait que les parents de Ryu sont des « représentant de l'ordre » mais pas de simple policiers, ce sont des membres d'agence d'état important, qui sont en arrêt pour raison familiale, mais qui n'en reste pas moins des personnes _anormales_. Et la violence n'a jamais été étrangère à leur mode de vie, que ce soit au service de sa Majestée (1) pour Annabelle ou du Kōanchōsa-chō (2) pour Itoji.

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

Quand Ryuzaki se réveille le lendemain, c'est avec du coton entre les oreilles (comme chaque matin), autrement dit il marche au radar et si on déplace quelque chose dans la maison, il y a des chances pour qu'il se le prenne dans la figure. Ça amuse ses parents de voir leur enfant tout grognon le matin tant qu'il n'a pris son petit déjeuner, mais c'est pas sa faute, il a une tension basse et du mal a se réveiller.

Une fois son bol de céréales entamé, c'est une mine pensive qui s'affiche sur la bouille du jeune garçon. Annabelle et Itoji se regardent un instant, avec ce coup d'œil que seuls les personnes qui ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble peuvent prétendre pratiquer, avant que la femme ne pose la question à son fils, pour savoir ce qui le tracasse.

« **Je pense que je vais accompagner Tsu-kun à l'école tout les jours.** » dit Ryuzaki avec une fermeté dans la voix qui est adorable à cet âge « **Sinon je sens qu'il va se faire encore agresser ...** » ses sourcils se froncent et son nez se retrousse légèrement dans une mimique de dégoût qui le fait ressembler à un petit chat en colère, il ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi certaines personnes veulent s'en prendre à plus faible qu'eux.

Ses parents cachent leurs sourires derrière leurs tasses de cafés et le laissent à sa réflexion, sachant qu'à partir du moment où il a pris une décision, il n'est plus possible de lui faire changer de chemin.

C'est donc avec l'idée d'accompagner Tsuna à l'école qu'il se présente devant sa porte ce matin là, un grand sourire de satisfaction assis au visage.

« **On y va ? »** il dit avec entrain à son jeune poussin de voisin, qui semble tétanisé devant sa présence.

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

Quand Tsuna le remercie, sur la route de l'école, Ryuzaki a un instant de flottement. Vraiment ? Personne ne l'a jamais aidé ou quoi ? C'est pathétique de la part de cette ville si c'est le cas.

Ryuzaki a toujours beaucoup aimé les dessins animé de sentai(3) et donc dans son esprit encore juvénile, il se dit que si personne n'aide Tsuna, alors il sera ce héro qui le sauvera, parce que tout le monde a besoin d'un héro, et il semblerait que le monde se soit tourné contre _Princesse Tsuna_. Il pouffe légèrement de rire en ayant cette pensée, attirant le regard de son compagnon de route.

« **C'est franchement pas un problème ! »** il lui répond finalement. « **Franchement, on pourrait penser qu'ils ont autre chose à faire, non ? Hey, Tsu-kun, on est amis maintenant pas vrai ? »** Ryu passe facilement du coq à l'âne quand il parle, il n'a pas de problème de concentration, au contraire, son cerveau travaille tellement que parfois il passe d'une idée à une autre sans fil conducteur dans une conversation.

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

Tsuna n'en croit pas réellement ses oreilles, quand Kirin-san lui dit qu'ils sont amis à présent. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont voisins ? Parce qu'ils se sont battus ensemble ? Parce que Kirin-san a pitié peut être ? Tsuna ne sait pas quoi pensé de tout ça, mais ça fait longtemps maintenant qu'il n'a plus d'ami, et son cœur est assoiffé de reconnaissance. Alors c'est avec un petit sourire hésitant qu'il acquiesce et qu'il les nomme amis dans son esprit et son cœur. Et il espère de toute son âme qu'une fois à l'école, Kirin-san ne va pas finir par l'abandonner pour quelqu'un de mieux, quand il se rendra compte à quel point Tsuna est _Dame._

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

Quand ils arrivent à l'école, tout le monde se retourne sur leur passage. Ryuzaki ne fait pas réellement attention, mais Tsuna voit bien et sait aussi pourquoi. Personne n'est son ami et bientôt viendront ceux qui voudront expliquer à Ryuzaki-kun que ce serait mieux pour lui s'il n'était pas ami avec un loser comme Tsuna et pour tout dire le jeune Sawada redoute cet instant et l'attend avec une impatience douloureuse de celui qui ne veut pas souffrir plus longtemps que ce qu'il subit déjà. S'ils doivent être séparés, autant que ce soit plus tôt que tard.

En attendant, Ryuzaki-kun lui parle du Kamen Raider qu'il a vu hier soir, en faisant de grands gestes enthousiastes, et Tsuna sourit délicatement en l'écoutant. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas parlé de tout et de rien avec quelqu'un, ça fait du bien, même si ça peut s'arrêter d'un instant à un autre …

Quand ils se mettent en rang pour rentrer dans l'école, Ryuzaki se met naturellement à côté de Tsuna et lui prend la main, comme la maîtresse demande de le faire, sans cesser de parler, naturellement. Et Tsuna en a presque les larmes aux yeux, parce que c'est _normal_. Et ça fait vraiment longtemps que sa vie n'est plus normale …

TBC

OO0 **STL** 0Oo

 **thor94 :** Ouais c'est un **Yaoi** entre Tsuna et Ryu :3 Mais là ils ont que 7 ans donc c'est pas tout de suite, et sur FF il y aura maximum du **shonen-ai** (des bisous quoi) donc personne n'est obligé de lire en détail xd Vous trouverez tout ça sur mon compte AO3 quand ça sera disponible ( et ça sera signalé)

« _ **le**_ _ **problème**_ _ **de**_ _ **Tsuna**_ _ **devenu dame a cause des flammes scellé**_ _ **es**_ _ **est un point de vue externe, ou**_ _ **R**_ _ **eborn sait pertinemment que c'est de la faute de la décision de**_ _ **N**_ _ **ono et cretin-mitsu que**_ _ **Tsuna**_ _ **est devenu l'incarnation du loser?**_ »

 **C'est une question pertinente à laquelle je vais prendre quelques instant pour répondre et en même temps apporter quelques clarification à STL et KHR.**

1) La Flamme de la dernière volonté est une activation de la Flamme que chaque personne possède (mais qui est rarement **Activée** ), la Force de Vie de chaque être vivant la propriété principale de la Flamme du Ciel est _l'Armonia_ (Harmonie) qui permet à son récipient d'avoir une bonne connaissance de son environnement et de l'équilibre des choses. C'est une flamme qui attire les autres à son récipient (pour Harmoniser) et qui en règle générale peut s'approcher du charisme naturel (cf. Tous les Boss Italien en possède). Pour Tsuna, à qui on a coupé sa Flamme, c'est comme si on avait enlevée son oreille interne, et donc il perd son équilibre (il trébuche sur l'air quoi), sans parler de sa concentration, il a énormément de mal à retenir des information qui ne sont pas littéralement battues dans son crane par Reborn et comme il attire plus les gens, c'est spéculé qu'il les rebute. Nono lui même avoue avoir coupé une partie du potentiel de Tsuna en scellant sa Flamme.

2) La Flamme de Volonté pousse les gens à se surpasser et à donner tout ce qu'ils ont pour leur rêve/regret, mais pour Tsuna qui n'en a plus, plus rien n'a vraiment d'intérêt, ce qui explique aussi le fait qu'il ne se donne du mal pour rien et qu'il n'a pas réellement envie de travailler. Alors que lorsque sa Flamme est Active, il est bien plus sérieux, mature et ambitieux.

3) Pour ce qui est des enfants et des flammes c'est aussi mon point de vue (si c'est canon à voir), mais la plupart des Actifs de Flamme sont au moins des Ados, avec exception de Mokuro et Xansus, et on voit ce que ça fait à leur cerveau. Pour activer ses Flammes il faut soit suivre un entraînement intensif, avoir des balles spéciale ou être dans une situation de vie ou de mort, on peut donc se demander comment Tsuna a activé la sienne non (Iemitsu no Yaro, a force de parler de sa famille à CEDEF il attire les tueurs urg!) ? Toujours est il qu'une Flamme Active est épuisante (comme le montre le manga et l'anime) et ça fera quoi au corps d'un enfant ? Rien de bon, les sceller est donc la meilleur solution si on veut pas entraîner l'enfant comme une machine de guerre (Nono et Iemitsu veulent pas entraîner Tsuna dans le monde mafieux c'est donc leur solution).

4) Reborn est un Arcobaleno, il sait donc beaucoup de chose sur les Flammes et leurs répercutions. Je ne sais pas si dans le canon il sait ce que les Flammes ont fait à Tsuna, mais dans STL il en a totalement conscience. Et comme il passe la plupart de son temps à Vongola, il est souvent auprès de Nono et donc de Bakamitsu, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler de son gamin et de sa femme (sans parler du fait qu'il a des oreilles partout lol ) et sait donc que c'est eux les responsables.

 ***INFORMATIONS**

 **(1) Au service de sa Majesté :** Non, il ne s'agit pas de Asterix ou de Torchwood, lol. C'est plutôt un service qui se rapproche de ce que James Bond faisait.

 ***JAPONAIS POUR LES DEBUTANTS**

 **(2) Kōanchōsa-chō** : Agence d'investigation de sécurité publique est une agence gouvernementale japonaise qui s'occupe de la sécurité nationale à la fois sur le territoire japonais et à l'étranger. Ses missions sont surtout portées sur le contre-espionnage ce qui implique une certaine discrétion : de ce fait, l'AISP est peu connue du grand public. L'agence est rattachée au ministère japonais de la Justice.

 **(3) Sentai :** Il s'agit des série de super héro japonaise, comme Kamen rider, les Power Ranger ou Ultraman.

* **PETITS CROQUIS**

 **(A) Uniformes Primaire Namimori :** (dans la barre de navigation)

fav(point)me/dak5rh3

(c'est un croquis rapide, faut pas en attendre trop hein xd )

 **GLT** : Au prochain chapitre, la première journée d'école \o/

Allez, Ja ne ! Et à bientôt :3


End file.
